1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for outputting a gamma filter reference voltage, a display apparatus, and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of power consumed in a display apparatus is determined by a driving voltage and a driving current for driving a plurality of pixel circuits each having a driving transistor and a light-emitting device. The driving voltage may be applied to a driving transistor and a light-emitting device, and the driving current may be conducted through the driving transistor and the light-emitting device. The driving transistor supplies the driving current, determined according to a data voltage, to the light-emitting device, and the light-emitting device emits light, the brightness of which depends on the data voltage.